Town Hall 6/24/06
Town Hall with Blue Linden 06/24/06 Location: Dougall, TG Topic: Teen Grid Blue Linden: hi Mia :D Mia Linden: Hello all ! Blue Linden: The TG Town Hall is starting, come to Dougall to join us and have your questions about SL answered. IM Mia Linden for a Tele! Blue Linden: have a seat Mia :D Blue Linden: Hi everyone, welcome to the 2nd Teen Town Hall :D Mia Linden: OK EVERYONE GRAB A SEAT PLEASE :O) Blue Linden: FOR THE SAKE OF THE PEOPLE WHO WANT TO PARTICIPATE WE WILL BE BOOTING ANYONE WHO DISRUPTS THE EVENT. Blue Linden: PLEASE RESPECT YOUR FELLOW RESIDENTS Blue Linden: you can shut off particles by hitting ctrl shift alt = Blue Linden: ALSO PLEASE KEEP THE CHATTER TO A MINIMUM SO THAT PEOPLE CAN HEAR THE QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS Mia Linden: QUIET PLEASE AND NO SCRIPTS OR PARTICLES DURING THE TOWN HALL TO CUT DOWN ON LAG. :O) Blue Linden: IF YOU HAVE A QUESTION, PLEASE IM MIA AND SHE WILL PASS THEM TO ME Blue Linden: WE HOPE TO HAVE TIME FOR AS MANY QUESTIONS AS POSSIBLE Blue Linden: PLEASE DO NOT SPAM CHAT OR YOU WILL BE REMOVED FROM SL FOR AN HOUR Blue Linden: FIRST WE WILL TAKE SOME QUESTIONS THAT ARE POSTED TO THE FORUMS Blue Linden: THEN WE WILL TAKE QUESTIONS HERE, LIVE.....REMEMBER TO IM MIA AND SHE WILL PUT YOUR QUESTION IN THE QUEUE Blue Linden: WE HOPE TO GET TO MOST OF THEM IN THE HOUR WE'VE GOT ;) Blue Linden: THE FIRST, AND MOST OFTEN ASKED QUESTION IS REGARDING THE NEW OPEN REGISTRATION SYSTEM Blue Linden: OPEN REGISTRATION QUESTIONS HAVE BEEN FREQUENT ON MAIN GRID AS WELL Blue Linden: THE FACT THAT YOU DONT NEED A CREDIT CARD TO JOIN SL WORRIES PEOPLE Blue Linden: BUT TO AN EXTENT, THIS DOESNT SEEM TO BE THE DRAMATIC CHANGE THE PEOPLE WORRY IT IS Blue Linden: GRIEFING HAS NOT INCREASED SUBSTANTIALLY, FOR EXAMPLE Blue Linden: ONE OF THE EFFECTS IS THAT THERE ARE 4X THE PEOPLE JOINING NOW Blue Linden: AND CC REQUIREMENTS WERE MORE OF A BURDEN ON TEENS, SO THERE ARE 5-6X THE SIGNUPS ON TG :d Blue Linden: :D Blue Linden: HEHE, SO MORE PEOPLE MEANS MORE GRIEFERS Blue Linden: BUT POLICY HASN'T CHANGED Blue Linden: WE STILL BOOT PEOPLE OUT WHEN THEY PROVE THEY ARE BIGOTS, OR JUST WANT TO RUIN SOMEONE ELSE'S SECOND LIFE Blue Linden: MG RESIDENTS HAVE ASKED ME WHAT WE ARE GOING TO DO NOW THAT IT'S EASIER FOR ADULTS TO SNEAK ONTO TG Blue Linden: BUT THAT'S SIMPLY NOT TRUE....IT DIDN'T GET ANY EASIER FOR ADULTS TO GET TO TG AND WE HAVE THE SAME POLICY Blue Linden: ADULT ON TG = INSTANT PERMABAN Blue Linden: WHEN YOU BELIEVE THERE IS AN ADULT ON TG LET A LINDEN KNOW Blue Linden: SUSPECTED ADULTS NEED TO PROVE THEIR AGE Blue Linden: LIKEWISE ADULTS ON THE MG WILL REPORT SUSPECTED TEENS Blue Linden: A TEEN ON THE MAIN GRID CAN BE PERMANENTLY REMOVED FROM SL, AS ALWAYS Blue Linden: THAT'S BEEN THE MAIN CONCERN....THE BENEFITS OF OPEN REG ARE MORE PEOPLE Blue Linden: AS YOU PROBABLY NOW WE EXPECT SL TO BE AVAILABLE TO EVERYONE SOMEDAY Blue Linden: OPEN REGISTRATION, OPEN SOURCE, OPEN EVERYTHING :) Blue Linden: I'LL TAKE ANOTHER QUESTION FROM THE FORUM BEFORE MIA HANDS SOME OFF :) Blue Linden: JACKSON WIDGET ASKED ON FORUMS ABOUT INTERGRID COMMERCE....THIS IS SOMETHING TG RESIDENTS HAVE STRONG OPINIONS ON Blue Linden: OH, ONE MORE THING ABOUT OPEN REGISTRATION Blue Linden: SOMEONE SUGGESTED "NOW THERE'S NO WAY TO BAN PEOPLE" Blue Linden: BUT WE ACTUALLY HAVE MORE TOOLS TO IDENTIFY AND BLOCK SPECIFIC USERS, SO THAT'S NOT EXACTLY TRUE Blue Linden: VERY SAVVY USERS MIGHT FIND WAYS BACK INTO SL Blue Linden: WRONG SWITCH ;P Blue Linden: BUT YOUR AVERAGE GRIEFER WILL NOT BE ABLE TO GET BACK IN Blue Linden: THE GUY WHO'S LESS THAN 1337 WILL BE PERMANENTLY PREVENT FROM GETTING BACK IN Blue Linden: IT'S COMMON KNOWLEDGE YOU CAN BAN IP AND MAC Blue Linden: SOME PEOPLE CAN CHANGE THOSE NUMBERS Blue Linden: THERE ARE OTHER WAYS TO BLOCK A USER....I WON'T BE GOING INTO THEM ;) Blue Linden: PLEASE KEEP THE CHAT TO A MINIMUM PLEASE Blue Linden: PEOPLE DISRUPTING THE EVENT WILL BE KICKED FOR AN HOUR Blue Linden: ABOUT THE INTERGRID COMMERCE IDEA Blue Linden: SOME PEOPLE THINK IT'S GREAT, SOME PEOPLE HATE IT Blue Linden: FROM A TEEN RESIDENT'S PERSPECTIVE, YOU WOULD HAVE 10X THE MARKET FOR WHAT YOU SELL Blue Linden: PEOPLE ON TG WOULD BE ABLE TO BUY THE MG STUFF THAT THEY'VE SEEN OLDER RESIDENTS WITH, OR SEE ON WEBSITES Blue Linden: THERE WILL BE LOTS OF CONSIDERATION OF POTENTIAL PROBLEMS BEFORE ANY COMMERCE SOLUTION IS REACHED Blue Linden: WE WILL BE MAKING SURE THAT IT'S NOT DONE FOR THE WRONG REASONS Blue Linden: PLEASE FEEL FREE TO POST YOUR OPINIONS ABOUT COMMERCE ON THE FORUMS, I WILL READ EVERY WORD ;) Blue Linden: I'M GOING TO START TAKING THE QUESTIONS YOU'VE SENT TO MIA Mia Linden: Switch Spectre: Blue: Will you please tell me more about the proposed verification additions to the SecondLife system, as talked about in Robin's blog? Switch Spectre: Including the verified tab in people's accounts Blue Linden: GOOD QUESTION SWITCH Blue Linden: IN THE VERY NEAR FUTURE YOU WILL SEE ON PROFILES WHETHER SOMEONE IS VERIFIED Blue Linden: THAT MEANS THAT THEY GAVE US REAL INFO LIKE CREDIT CARD OR PAY PAL Blue Linden: PEOPLE HERE WHO SIGNED UP FOR SL BEFORE OPEN REGISTRATION ARE ALREADY VERIFIED Blue Linden: THERE WILL BE TOOLS TO ALLOW YOU TO CHOOSE TO ALLOW ONLY VERIFIED PEOPLE ON YOUR LAND Mia Linden: Relk Akula: Question: Will the Global Kids island be removed and put towards something more productive? Blue Linden: SO IF THERE IS SOMEONE YOU THINK IS MAKING GRIEFER ALTS AND LYING ABOUT WHO THEY ARE, YOU CAN EASILY BAN THEM Blue Linden: HEHE RELK, GLOBAL KIDS IS OWNED BY THE GLOBAL KIDS PROJECT.....THEY ARE A NON-PROFIT ORG YOU CAN FIND OUT MORE ABOUT AT GLOBALKIDS.ORG Blue Linden: WE NEED MORE LAND, WE ADD MORE LAND Blue Linden: AND THERE IS SOME COMING SOON :) Mia Linden: Ben Lineker: Question: Is a Cellphone concidered verified? Blue Linden: BEN, YES, CELLPHONE VERIFICATION IS ANOTHER MEANS TO PROVE YOUR IDENTITY Blue Linden: YOU CAN REGISTER OR BECOME VERIFIED WITH CREDIT CARD, CELLPHONE OR PAYPAL. Blue Linden: NEXT MIA :) Mia Linden: Zack Blabbermouth: whats being done about newbies shooting other residents? Blue Linden: GOOD ONE ZACK Blue Linden: WE BELIEVE THAT WE HAVENT DONE ENOUGH TO LET NEW RESIDENTS KNOW THAT YOU DONT JUST POP SOMEONE IN A SAFE AREA Blue Linden: OKAY...WE=I Blue Linden: I NEED TO ADD A PLACE ON ORIENTATION ISLAND THAT SAYS....HERE'S WHERE IT'S COOL TO SHOOT, HERE'S WHERE YOU'LL LOOK LIKE A NOOB Mia Linden: Cartoon Tandino: can linden lab find a way to lessen server lag from people's computers, because when they meet in an event with about 25 people everyone's computer starts to slow down. Blue Linden: HEH TOON, I THINK THE LAG ISSUE IS ONE THAT IS SOOOOOO BROAD THERE'S NEVER GOING TO BE A SINGLE GOOD ANSWER Blue Linden: LAG=PACKET LOSS OR BANDWIDTH USAGE 0R WEAK GRAPHICS CARD OR NOT ENOUGH MEMORY, OR ETC ETC ETC Blue Linden: IN MOST CASES MORE PEOPLE IN A SIM=MORE LAG Blue Linden: BUT WITH 1.8 SUDDENLY YOU CAN UP THE NUMBER OF PEOPLE IN A SIM FROM 40-80 WITH NO MAJOR EFFECT Blue Linden: SO WE'RE ALWAYS MAKING SL MORE EFFICIENT Blue Linden: BETTER TECHNOLOGY ON THE USER END HELPS Blue Linden: GETTING A HOT GRAPHICS CARD WOULD BE GREAT, BUT WE DON'T WANT TO UP THE REQUIREMENTS IF WE DONT HAVE TO Blue Linden: YEP, WE KNOW TEENS HAVE LESS DISPOSABLE CASH Blue Linden: SL RUNS FINE ON A $50 CARD...SO NO NEED TO SPEND $300 Blue Linden: OKAY MIA, NEXT :) Mia Linden: Dereck Drebin: Is there any possibility of sub-assemblies within linksets, and will the maximum linkset size increase? Blue Linden: IN THE FUTURE YES, THERE WILL BE AN INCREASED ABILITY TO JOIN ITEMS Blue Linden: OR MAKE VEHICLES WITH MORE THAN 31 PRIMS Blue Linden: THIS WILL COME WITH IMPROVEMENTS TO SL, INCLUDING THE PHYSICS ENGINE Blue Linden: RIGHT NOW SUPPORT FOR JOINTS HAS BEEN REMOVED UNTIL WE CAN REPLACE IT WITH A MORE FUNCTIONAL SYSTEM Mia Linden: Harper Poultry: my concern is that the teenstwho turn 18 and still dont have a credit card cant access the main grid? Blue Linden: GOOD CONCERN Blue Linden: BECAUSE IT'S NOT UNCOMMON FOR SOMEONE TO SAY ...ER....YEAH HEY...I'M 18 ALL OF A SUDDEN, YEAH! Blue Linden: WE HAVE TO BE CAREFUL Blue Linden: ANY ADULT CAN GET AGE VERIFICATION.....I'VE NEVER MET AN ADULT THAT DOESN'T HAVE SOME FORM OF ID Blue Linden: IT'S THE WAY THE WORLD WORKS....YOU CAN SPEND A FEW BUCKS, WAIT IN LINE FOR A FEW MINUTES AND GET A PASSPORT Blue Linden: IF YOU WANT TO DRIVE, GET A LICENSE....IT'S FUN ;d Mia Linden: Esteth Eponym: this seems like a blatant commercial move by LL. stepping away from the community aspect, and helping those who are here, and instead trying to attract more players, resulting in more fees. what can you say about this? Blue Linden: THAT OPEN REGISTRATION IS A BLATANT COMMERCIAL MOVE? WELL, LETTING MORE PEOPLE INTO SL FOR FREE COULD BE CONSIDERED A POOR COMMERCIAL DECISION ;P Blue Linden: WE WANT SL TO BE ACCESSABLE BY ANYONE SOMEDAY...NOT UNLIKE THE WEB. JUST BETTER ;) Blue Linden: NEXT ONE MIA :) Blue Linden: HOPEFULLY I'M NOT GOING TOO FAST, WANT TO GIVE MANY PEOPLE A CHANCE Blue Linden: COOL Mia Linden: whew Blue Linden: NEW ONE MIA? Mia Linden: Jimmy Darling: Why was the Starting money and weekly allowance taken away from the free members, I cam in time to get the starting money but not time to get the allowance, my friend didnt get here in time to get anyhting. oyu know how hard it is to Mia Linden: start from scratch, Jimmy Darling: no one help "noobs" anymore, they are frowned apon and spit at, and it takes alot of work to get a small amount of respect from fellow residents they need that money just to get poeple to help them alonand get them Mia Linden: started Can we get osme more space in the Sandbox? we Really need it, some of the more desperate bulders have taken refuge in the clouds only to be followed by Resedents make tons of unecesary amount of prims in an area and just leavign it there cause Mia Linden: of the lag we need more Islands Blue Linden: OOPS MIA HAS LAG HEHE Mia Linden: sorry Mia Linden: that was a huge question Blue Linden: OKAY, THE BIT ABOUT STIPENDS Blue Linden: IF YOU WERE HERE BEFORE THE CHANGE YOU STILL GET STIPEND, EVEN IF YOU DOWNGRADE Blue Linden: NEW PEOPLE ARENT GETTING STIPENDS IN PART BECAUSE IT'S PART OF THE INFLATION PROBLEM AND WE ARE VERY CAREFUL ABOUT THE ECONOMY Blue Linden: MORE PEOPLE JOINING AND THERE BEING MORE MONEY POURING INTO THE SYSTEM IS PROBLEMATIC Mia Linden: Mercury Metropolitan: When will LL start accepting interns? We know that Alpha Zaius was the first, but when will others be chosen to participate? Will we ever have a greeter program like that of the Main Grid? When will our EVENTS page be up and Mia Linden: running? Blue Linden: ALSO, I PUT IN AN ORDER FOR ANOTHER SANDBOX, BY THE WAY ;P Blue Linden: MERC, THANKS FOR HELPING TO MAKE ME LOOK BAD ;P THE FACT THAT WE DONT HAVE INTERNS YET IS MY FAULT Blue Linden: IT'S BEEN 3 MONTHS SINCE PHILIP MENTIONED AT LAST TOWN HALL THAT WE WERE LOOKING INTO IT Blue Linden: AND I HAVE A LIST OF PEOPLE, WHO'VE SENT RESUMES Blue Linden: BUT NO TIME TO MATCH THEM UP WITH LINDENS LIKE BUGHUNTERS OR WEB DEVS Blue Linden: BUT THE GOOD NEWS (FOR ME) IS THAT WE'RE HIRING ANOTHER TG LINDEN! Blue Linden: BLUE 2! Blue Linden: SO WE'LL HAVE TIME TO DO ALL KINDS OF STUFF WE NEED Category:Teen Town Hall Logs